<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fated III by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177260">Fated III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Body Worship, Fate, Fate &amp; Destiny, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, MidoTaka (mentioned) - Freeform, MuraHimu (mentioned) - Freeform, Reincarnation, Slayer!Furihata, Somewhat Explicit Sexual Content (still rated M), Soulmates, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, akafuri - Freeform, vampire!Akashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the exact situation a slayer should avoid at all costs. He was naked, weaponless, and at the mercy of an extremely powerful vampire. A vampire whose mouth was brushing just above his pulse point. </p><p>But Furihata wasn’t frightened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fated III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know, I know I said that Furihata's Watcher would be in the next fic, but I felt like this one needed to come first. He'll definitely appear in the next one, but this one demanded to be written, heh.<br/>We're jumping back (just a little bit) in time, but it'll bring us to the present at the end~</p><p>Also, I can't believe this is only the third AkaFuri fic in this series. I thought I'd written more. MidoTaka was already tied!<br/>Ooh, and I almost forgot! Happy Birthday, Akashi!!</p><p>Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Furihata had never met Midorima before, but Akashi had filled him in. More or less. His previous incarnation had been there the night both Midorima and Takao left the mansion, but Furihata didn’t remember it. He wasn’t granted his past lives’ memories. Not like his Watcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shintarou was the first I’d ever turned,” Akashi had said, his eyes, ruby-red and often deadly, holding a sadness few had ever seen reflected in them. But it was blinked away a beat later when Akashi met his gaze, a soft smile curving his lips. “They should be arriving shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata was halfway to the door when he felt it, the telltale cramping in his abdomen that warned him of a vampire’s proximity. Midorima was powerful. Nearly as powerful as Akashi, though Furihata had grown accustomed to the other’s presence enough to not be in constant pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he answered the door, one of the vampires looked slightly surprised before he gave Furihata a once-over, his steely blue eyes scanning him. The taller vampire beside him didn’t even look Furihata’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midorima-san,” he realized, “Takao-san,” he greeted them. “Please come in. Sei is expecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like it was Furihata’s second job, answering the huge front doors of the Akashi main house. But he’d much rather be the one to greet their guests, considering Akashi’s rather, ahem, imposing aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it made sense. For their human visitors. But this time he was leading two vampires into the drawing room. And Furihata couldn’t help but think that Akashi was delaying their reunion, if only for a bit longer. He shook his head at the thought of Akashi, the leader of the Tokyo area vampires, being nervous about meeting his progeny again after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as well as Akashi knew Furihata -- all his incarnations -- Furihata knew Akashi. He’d been living with the vampire for two years and, although he couldn’t remember his lives before, he easily picked up on the other’s mannerisms and mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the reunion happened and the tension grew to be too much, Furihata dashed off to get their guests some refreshments. He may have been able to talk back to the most terrifying vampire in the prefecture and fight any others that would dare to threaten his city, but that didn’t mean that he had nerves of steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this particular situation was delicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, when Furihata walked into Akashi’s office with two goblets -- honestly, they didn’t own any regular glasses and he found that both kind of romantic and annoying -- his lover and their guest seemed to be a bit more at ease with each other. So, he set their drinks down and just as he was about to sneak away, Akashi reached for his hand, giving him a gentle tug backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going out on patrol tonight.” It wasn’t a question, but Furihata answered anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi sighed and brought Furihata’s hand to his lips, pressing sweet, lingering kissing to each of his knuckles before reluctantly letting him go. “Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata’s heart fluttered in his chest. And, judging by the way Midorima cleared his throat, Akashi wasn’t the only vampire to hear it. His face flushed, but he nodded his head and gave Akashi’s hand a quick squeeze before he hurried to his room to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since the last time a vampire had shown up during one of Furihata’s watches. Not counting Akashi, of course, who liked to trail after him to make sure he was safe. Like a fully trained and competent Slayer needed to be babied in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Furihata found it more sweet than troublesome -- even if he did send Akashi home every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night was uneventful. There were no vampirical rivals out for Slayer Blood and the accolades that came with defeating the Chosen One. And there were no attacks, attempted or otherwise. Most vampires were content to find willing partners at clubs or bars and excuse themselves to more private locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata sighed at that. Humans didn’t run from vampires like they used to. In fact, they often sought them out. And he knew why. And the reason was only made all the more clear after Murasakibara’s lover Himuro moved into the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not have been gifted with vampirical hearing, but Furihata wasn’t deaf. And Himuro was loud. Even from halfway across the sleeping quarters in the sprawling mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Furihata brought a hand to his neck. He wondered what it felt like… If Akashi would ever…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he snapped himself out of it, slapping his cheeks and choosing to focus on his job. His duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a Slayer. And the fact that he was involved with a vampire at all was...unheard of. Let alone the leader of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as Akashi often reminded him, they were fated to be together. Every one of Furihata’s incarnations, as far as he knew, had been lover to Akashi Seijuurou. And they went back… a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Don’t bite me!” a girl squealed excitedly, erupting in a fit of giggles when her vampire companion grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up and over her shoulder. “Hehe, help me!” She laughed, earning a playful swat on her backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata averted his gaze. He was initially on alert, ready to jump into action, but now he understood and wanted to give them their privacy. But he was still keyed up, ready to fight. Thankfully, his watch was almost over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quietly as he could, Furihata crept through the employees’ entrance by the kitchen. He felt it was less rude than walking through the front doors and announcing his presence to the entire mansion. Though, with their sensitive hearing and nocturnal constitution, he was sure every vampire in the house knew whether he was coming or going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata paused when he caught the sound of a refrigerator door clicking shut, followed by soft humming, a familiar tune, muffled by something held in the person’s mouth. Or, as the cramps in his abdomen alerted him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Takao saw or heard him, he didn’t let on. He just happily skipped up the stairs with his arms full of blood packs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it looked like Akashi had let them stay, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata smiled. He knew he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to their shared bedroom wasn’t particularly long, but Furihata was tired. It was exhausting going to school all day, with practice before and after, then playing host in the evenings before going out on his nighttime watch. He caught up on sleep on the weekends -- if there wasn’t a game -- but he was still feeling rather ragged and run down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki?” Akashi’s voice drifted from inside the bedroom the moment Furihata opened the door. “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata rolled his eyes. Like Akashi couldn’t recognize him by the sound of his footsteps. Or the smell of his skin. Or the beating of his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, who else would come into their bedroom uninvited without knocking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied anyway because it was easier than trying to find the energy to tease his lover. “I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” Akashi appeared from the ensuite bathroom, looking refreshed, his hair still damp from the bath. Ooh, a bath sounded wonderful, actually. “Want to get in?” he asked, reading his mind. Not that he had the ability, but somehow Akashi always knew what Furihata was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, almost always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if that’s all right,” Furihata answered, already beginning to shed his clothing, placing his thick leather jacket -- great against bites and scratches -- on the back of an overstuffed chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki,” Akashi said, his lips curling up in a gentle smile, his eyes soft. “You know I’d grant your every desire, if only you’d allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Furihata’s face flushed. Akashi had been saying that from the very beginning. When he’d first found Furihata during his second year of college and whisked him away to the Akashi mansion, informing that they were fated to be together and that Furihata was, in fact, the reincarnation of his lost love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata would have had trouble believing it, if not for his Watcher finding him years earlier and telling him that he was the reincarnation of The Slayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not really </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slayer, but a slayer. It was just that his particular lineage involved him being reborn every time, unlike other slayers, who were simply chosen to replace another who’d fallen. But his Watcher was the same. Though, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Furihata had learned so much about vampires. Before, they were the enemy, something to be watched and, if necessary, killed. But after meeting Akashi and his ‘family,’ Furihata understood that vampires were no different than humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, perhaps they had some differences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just refilled the tub,” Akashi went on when Furiahta didn’t answer him. “It should be the perfect temperature for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Furihata flushed. Akashi liked the water really hot, while Furihata preferred not to be cooked alive like a lobster. It was considerate and sweet of Akashi to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps it was only because every other one of his lives had the same preference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki, are you all right?” Akashi asked and Furihata pulled himself from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured him. “I’m just really tired.” It was the truth after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi walked over to him, quickly stripping him of the rest of his clothing and steering him toward the bath. “Then we shouldn’t waste any time,” he stated, his hands lingering on Furihata’s skin just a bit longer than truly necessary. Not that Furihata minded. “You clean up and I’ll turn down the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata watched him go. It was still so amazing. Even after two years. That Akashi Seijuurou, Leader of the Vampires, treated him so...so… Preciously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to be loved. Even if Furihata wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn such affection. Other than being born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his bath, Furihata quickly toweled off and brushed his teeth before walking into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d first arrived, he’d been terrified of changing in front of Akashi. But now he wasn’t afraid to bare himself completely. Akashi didn’t judge his body or tease him for the large mole on his chest -- the sign of his legacy. In fact, the first time Akashi had seen it, he’d wrapped his arms around Furihata and pressed a kiss right to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki, come to bed,” Akashi called, patting the spot beside him. He’d left the lights on for Furihata’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata closed the distance, not bothering with pajamas -- he’d gotten over that, as well -- and crawled into bed beside Akashi. He hesitated for a moment and then snuggled closer, resting his head on Akashi’s chest. He sighed and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough night?” Akashi asked, but Furihata shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” he replied instead. “I see we have two new houseguests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi swallowed. “Yes. I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata craned his neck in an attempt to look up at him. “They’re your family,” he said. “Of course, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Akashi hummed before bringing a hand up to stroke Furihata’s hair. And, oh, it felt wonderful. Akashi was so good with his hands. Akashi was good at everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shintarou confirmed what I’d suspected,” Akashi said softly, just as Furihata had started to drift off. But that woke him up. “I expect you’ll be getting a phone call soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata nodded. There were always vampires who didn’t play by the rules. Or ones who wanted to change them. He didn’t know much about what Akashi and Midorima had discussed, but he could sense something was coming. Which meant that sooner or later, his Watcher would return. To prepare him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment and then Akashi stiffened slightly, his ears perking. Furihata probably wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t laying half on top of him. His hearing wasn’t as good as a vampire’s, as he’d mentioned, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what Akashi had heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re at it again?” Furihata snorted. It seemed there was no end to Murasakibara’s hunger for Himuro. In every possible meaning of the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Akashi shook his head. “Not just them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Furihata raised his eyebrows. As far as he knew, Kise hadn’t brought anybody home. And Aomine lived with his boyfriends in an apartment. So, that left Midorima and Takao. “Huh,” he said after a moment. “They didn’t waste any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d meant it as a joke. Sort of a way to lighten the mood. Furihata couldn’t imagine what it was like to hear every sound. It was probably overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time is fleeting,” Akashi said, voice barely above a whisper. “It goes by so quickly…” The hand on Furihata’s head curled around his ear before fingers traced his jaw. “They’re just making the most of what precious moments they have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sadness in Akashi’s voice. One that Furihata found all too familiar. One that he only heard when it was late like this. When they were alone like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata wasn’t a fool. He knew he wasn’t Akashi’s first love. Or, in a way, he was. But Akashi had loved him lifetimes over. Finding him only to lose him again. And Furihata couldn’t even remember him. As much as he wanted to. As much as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei,” he breathed, turning in his embrace and reaching up to cup his cheek. “Tonight, we can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re so tired,” Akashi cut him off, covering his hand with his own and turning to press a kiss to Furihata’s palm. “And you’ve got class and practice tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata knew he was right, of course. Akashi was always right. But that didn’t mean that he was going to give up. Besides, some of the adrenaline from earlier was coming back. Something to do with all the vampire ‘activity’ going on under their roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei,” he tried again, this time maneuvering himself so they were eye to eye. “You said you’d grant my every desire…” He was attempting to sound enticing, but he was never very good in the seduction department. Or, at least, none of his previous girlfriends had thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki,” Akashi breathed his name and it sent a delightful shiver up Furihata’s spine. His deep red gaze was hot, but searching as he regarded him. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata smiled, leaning forward and pecking Akashi on the lips. “Of course, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was initially embarrassing and then later annoying how Akashi knew every one of Furihata’s sensitive spots. Even when they’d made love for the first time, both nervous, both shy -- Furihata more than Akashi, but not by much, it seemed -- Akashi seemed to be able to map out Furihata’s body like he knew it by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Furihata wasn’t jealous of his past lives. It wasn’t like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just seemed unfair that Akashi had the upper hand. That was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, Furihata had learned a few tricks of his own. Found a few places that made Akashi gasp and tremble or, when he was really good, growl. At the moment, however...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei,” he breathed as Akashi mouthed at his shoulder, his hands everywhere Furihata wanted them, his fingertips brushing and teasing. “S-Sei…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Akashi murmured against his skin, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses toward his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the exact situation a slayer should avoid at all costs. He was naked, weaponless, and at the mercy of an extremely powerful vampire. A vampire whose mouth was brushing just above his pulse point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Furihata wasn’t frightened. Not when Akashi gently nipped him there with blunt teeth, his fangs safely tucked away. And not when Akashi dragged the flat of his tongue over the slightly reddened skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi had never bitten him. And Furihata was, rather disappointedly, certain he never would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that frightened him more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata wanted Akashi to bite him. Which went against everything he’d been taught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his Watcher could see him now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, he knew he was living with Akashi. Had tracked him down after Akashi had spirited Furihata away two years earlier. But that didn’t mean his Watcher knew. Or if he did, that didn’t mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>approved</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Furihata’s behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki,” Akashi moaned against his flesh, pressing his chest closer to Furihata’s back and rolling his hips, causing Furihata to suck in a breath. Akashi paused. “Too much?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not enough, Furihata wanted to say. But he shook his head. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi resumed, kissing just under Furihata’s jaw and lowering a hand to his hip. He positioned himself between Furihata’s legs. It was easier on his body this way, Akashi had said earlier. And Furihata would have argued, but it felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything Akashi did felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sei…!” he gasped out, pressing back, wanting to contribute in some way. Wanting to do something. Wanting… He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Sei,” he tried again, reaching up to grip the back of Akashi’s head, his fingers tangling in his short hair, fisting tight as Akashi’s body moved behind him, rhythmic and wonderful. “Sei...please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi’s hand was there in an instant and Furihata arched his back at the sensation. But that wasn’t what he meant. That wasn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please...Sei…” he hiccuped, almost there. And then he was, crying out. Akashi followed right behind, slowing his movements as Furihata caught his breath. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bite me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi froze, his lips still on the damp skin of Furihata’s shoulder. And Furihata knew he’d made a mistake. Akashi never bit him. In two years, he’d never even brought it up. He drank his blood packets from a fancy goblet like vampirical royalty and never </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> hinted that he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted-</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata felt so foolish. “Sei, I’m--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouki,” Akashi interrupted, wrapping his arms around Furihata’s middle and pulling him flush against his chest. “I…” His voice cracked and his arms trembled. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furihata swallowed against the lump in his throat and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi kissed the nape of his neck, seeming to have calmed down. “I’ll get something to clean us up,” he said and began to pull away. And as much as Furihata wanted to grab his arms to stop him, to keep him there… He let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi would be back. He wouldn’t leave him over something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did. Come back, that is. With a warm washcloth and gentle kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done and they were both tucked in, the lights off, Furihata took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Sei,” he whispered, heat building behind his eyes. “I’m sorry for asking you--” he cut himself off. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi pulled him closer and kissed the crown of his head. “No, Kouki. You have no reason to apologize,” he said. But then nothing else on the subject. “I love you very much, Kouki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Furihata knew that. He knew Akashi loved him. Had loved every version of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Sei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next night, they had everyone over for dinner. Well, most everyone lived in the mansion now, but it was a full house when Aomine and his boyfriends joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine was Akashi’s youngest of his progeny and the most rebellious, it seemed. He didn’t want to live at home with everyone else. But Furihata figured that wasn’t really any of his business. Though, he wouldn’t have minded much if Kagami moved in with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a good guy, one of the starters on Furihata’s basketball team at school. And he was surprised that day when Aomine had brought him home to meet Akashi. It was good to see someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew for once. Since Akashi tended to be very well-connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during dinner that Furihata received the call. He excused himself, knowing he couldn’t play host and ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His duty called.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’re stronger than anything you’ve ever faced,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>his Watcher’s voice came over the line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m in Tokyo now. I think you’ll need the backup.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, see? It made sense to have this one come before the Watcher chapter, right?<br/>I think, at least, lol.<br/>A lot of the lore comes from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie (the mole, the cramping, etc) but there are many things that I just made up, too. So please don't mind them~</p><p>Please look forward to the next chapter, coming soon!</p><p>As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @Jubesy if you wanna chat!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>